


Lacrimosa requiem

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 2-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, F/M, Missing Scene, OFC - Freeform, загробная жизнь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Wilson's Heart. Смерть Эмбер.





	1. 1

…Кадр перематывается назад; больничные стены, тоненько пищат датчики кардиограммы. Взгляд её устремлен куда-то в угол палаты, мимо всех ламп и приборов.

Уилсон, весь трясясь, встаёт на колени перед кроватью, плечи его содрогаются от рыданий. "Почему ты не злая?" - спрашивает он, гладя и перебирая ее спутанные волосы, и она совсем строго и серьезно говорит ему: "Не хочу уйти в таком состоянии".

Уилсон утыкается в подушку рядом с её головой. "Ты не умрешь, - говорит он, - о Господи! Ты не умрёшь". 


	2. 2

Тем временем Хаусу в заоблачных высотах коматозного сна видится смутное, туманное; там, в высших далях, где блуждает его душа, встречаясь и перекрещиваясь на миг с её душой, как никогда не могли в жизни, - ему на этот миг сразу кажется, что он виноват перед нею - виноват не в катастрофе, а в чем-то раньше, еще до катастрофы и до всего…


	3. Chapter 3

…Теперь он точно знает, что тот мучительный мир галлюцинаций, где она преследовала его, где он трахался с ней, испытывая отвращение, зная, что она мертва, - все это неправда, больной сон, порождение бреда, дурных сил наркотического сознания -

Она садится к нему на колени, в красном, светлые волосы откинуты набок волной, ее полуоткрытый мягкий рот совсем близко… 

Тот сон, где он идет по коридору, в странном туманном голубоватом освещении; подходит к реанимационной койке, где лежит она, и в этот миг она резко открывает блестящие глаза и смотрит на него…

\- Теперь он знает, что это неправда, этого не могло быть - и от этого такое облегчение; он знает теперь многое, ему чудится и понимается совсем другое…


	4. Chapter 4

Она просыпается от коматозного сна, открывает глаза, после недолгой боли и страдания - смотрит прямо перед собой. "За что же, за что, - шепчет рядом рыдающий Уилсон, - быть не может, неужели ты умираешь?.."

Дождь прошел, светлые капли высыхают на стекле, майский день идет к концу, ветка с распустившимися свежими зелеными листьями скребет по стеклу; светлый весенний воздух врывается в затхлые больничные стены, попискивают датчики прибора.

Она открывает глаза и пытается понять: как это - неужели всё закончилось? Только что было - автобус, толпы людей; и больше не надо бежать, спешить, быть во всем первой.

Открыв глаза после краткого страдания, очистившись им, - ты теперь знаешь, что это не главное…

\- Нет, нет, - шепчет она Уилсону в ответ на его вопрос, - нет, мне хорошо. Уже почти не больно. Так легко, и ног почти не чувствую…


	5. Chapter 5

...Дождь прошел, ветка стучит в стекло, Уилсон рядом рыдает, стоя на коленях; светлый майский день расцветает зеленью, свежестью, светом, сходит на нет, к концу; скоро погаснет свет, отключат датчики, твое безжизненное тело, накрытое простынёй, отвезут на каталке в морг, в ночную холодную темень подвала - тебя, которая смеялась, дышала, разговаривала! - день счастлив, приветлив и ясен, и ничего нет светлее этого майского дня...


	6. Chapter 6

...там, где смутно блуждает сознание Хауса, соприкасаясь и схлестываясь душами с нею, - ему кажется и снится странное, неизведанное;

кажется ему, что мир светел, что он виноват перед ней, и понятно многое; и понятно, за что нас иногда среди белого дня, посреди беготни и автомобилей забирают сразу наверх, кратким страданием очистив от мимолетных грехов и недостатков...


	7. Chapter 7

...теперь, когда облегчение и отпущение всего - ему кажется, что он говорит с ней, встретившись там, в заоблачных светлых высотах; как будто он так хорошо говорит с ней, приблизившись, соприкасаясь лбами; и будто он уже был на похоронах, и рассказывает ей, как все было, а она внимательно слушает. "Мама у тебя красивая".


	8. Chapter 8

Теперь ему вспоминается, как однажды зимой все вместе ехали куда-то - стояли на остановке, и она стояла поодаль с Тринадцатой, и говорила с ней о чём-то, улыбалась ей и гладила ее своей варежкой по щеке.

Теперь ему хочется знать: о чём она ей говорила?


	9. 9

…Хаус ершится, упрямится. "В чём же я перед ней виноват?" - но посыл остается прежним - раньше, до катастрофы, и ещё раньше, и ещё… "А раньше мы и не были даже знакомы", - но встречает ощутимое возражение своим мыслям, ему возражает кто-то… _Голос?_ \- это трудно назвать Голосом, скорее это молчание, вот так даже: Молчание, - и оно настолько категорично, ясно и обвиняюще, что Хаус всё тут же понимает без слов. 

"Разве я перед кем-то на свете вообще виноват? - спрашивает он, но тут же сам себя перебивает. - А Мэйзи Бартон, та девчонка в колледже? При чем тут она?"

Хаус хмурится. "При чём тут она, эта девчонка? Это же не она". Ну право, смешно: как в дурацком сериале, давайте ещё окажется, что это была она, сменившая внешность и имя… хотя это было за добрых восемь лет до её рождения. Хаус пытается язвить, но быстро сдувается, с Молчанием это не прокатывает, и он пытается яростно оправдаться.

"Мы что, в семнадцатом веке, что ли? - вопрошает он. - Если бы не я, её кто-нибудь другой бы лишил невинности. Господи, это просто смешно. Кто же не лишается невинности в колледже?"

"Да она сама хотела! - восклицает он. - Я что, насильник? Смешно даже представить обо мне такое! При чем здесь моя вина? При чём здесь Стерва, я вас спрашиваю? Стерва-то здесь при чём?.."


	10. 10

…Кадр перематывается назад; сухо щелкает, сворачиваясь, лента, как шорох сухого листа, упавшего в траву. "Почему ты не злишься?" - сквозь рыдания шепчет Уилсон, гладя дрожащей рукой ее спутанные волосы. "Не хочу уйти в таком состоянии, - шепчет она в ответ, - как ты не понимаешь? Не хочу уйти такой". - и смотрит мимо него, куда-то в угол, где уже сгущается вечерняя тень. 

И какая разница, что не Хаус целует ее в этот последний миг; "Я люблю тебя", - шепчет он, гладя ее по голове, такую теплую, живую, тысячу раз родную. "Я тоже тебя люблю", - отвечает она сквозь слезы, глядя ему в лицо.

И тихим вздохом, толчком уходит душа, уходит; остаётся майский день, остается память; остается плачущий он, зажимая лицо ладонями, пытаясь не выпустить своё горе.  


End file.
